


How to Save a Life

by AnonymouslyMine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, TW_atemptedSuicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine
Summary: Spencer Reid x Jamie (my oc)TW: ⚠️ suicide attempt ⚠️ Angst- Hurt/Comfort (This is why I chose to do my OC and not a y/n I think this could be triggering enough as is and I will not add to that by having it a y/n situation. Hope y’all don’t mind)Note: inspired by my sad thoughts while listening to How to Save a Life by The Fray and doing the dishes today. This may not be my best fic but something that was cathartic to write. Can also be seen on Tumblr @Purple Scarf Mistress
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	How to Save a Life

Ever since Jamie held a dying little girl in her arms and did everything she could to keep her alive till the paramedics came, she had been different. The warm welcoming light in her green eyes had become muted and distant. When the team finally got to Jamie and found her desperately trying to bring the little girl back, Hotch had to physically lift Jamie away from the body so the rest of the team and the coroner could do their work. It wasn’t until Morgan found Jamie's discarded gun and the killer shot in the head just a few yards away in another room that they realized the whole story. 

Spencer had arrived at the scene late driving in from the station. He had seen Jamie covered in blood and staring off into the distance and knew something traumatic had happened. When he wrapped his arms around her she hadn’t responded. She didn’t avoid eye contact with her boyfriend either but her gaze was glassy, she was in shock. Nearly catatonic, Spencer took her back to the hotel and cleaned her up. She wouldn’t eat, talk, or sleep. The Jet ride back to Quantico seemed too long for the short flight that it was, with Jamie sitting pin straight on the couch not responding to anyone talking to her. 

It had been several days since then and Jamie had gotten a little better it seemed. She still only spoke in one-word answers and only when someone asked her a direct question. Everyone on the team was worried about her but let her have her space. Jamie was warm and often times she was chatty, especially when she and Spencer went toe to toe for statistics and weird random facts of the day. The team and Spencer both missed the fiery personality the little redheaded girl brought into the office. 

Spencer had been exceptionally worried about her but trying his hardest to support her from a distance. A few nights ago, Jamie asked Spencer for some space and told him she was going to go back to her own apartment. It wasn’t like her at all, and Spencer pressed her on if she was okay and it only escalated into them screaming at each other before she stomped out in a rush slamming the door behind her. 

The next day Spencer apologized at the office and secretly took some of her paperwork to make it up to her, and to help her out. Her days at the office mostly consisted of zoning out while looking at the one open file in front of her. Until one day she came in and it was like the world had shifted back into place just a little bit. 

“Spencer, I want you to have this.” Jamie handed Spencer her favorite book. 

“Jamie, this is a first edition, it’s your favorite book and quite possibly your most prized possession, why would you give this to me?” Spencer asked, smiling slightly at the book in his hand. 

“I love you, Spencer, and I love this book. I want the two things I may love most in this world to always be together.” 

Spencer stooped down to kiss her cheek, “Ready to go to dinner with the team?” 

“Actually, I uh, I am going to skip dinner tonight. I have….. Some work to catch up on.” 

“Well I will skip too then, I can help you catch back up.” 

“No, Spence, go have fun with everyone tonight, okay? Please, I need to do this on my own.” 

“Stubborn as ever. You win. I am glad you are feeling better love.” 

Jamie stood up on her tiptoes to hug around Spencer’s neck not caring about how affectionate she was being in the BAU office. She buried her face into his neck taking a long deep breath before letting go and walking out the door. Running his hand over the cover of the book, Spencer couldn’t help but think something about this was odd. 

Morgan came up behind Spencer and clapped his hand down on his shoulder, “I hope you are once again ready to be defeated by chopsticks, the ladies picked were going to Chinese food.”

“You know according to a 2014 study 23% of people can’t use chopsticks with another 24% of people never having tried them to begin with?” 

Morgan rolled his eyes walking out of the office and got into one of the cars with his friends. 

“I am so glad Jamie is feeling better! She was so cute today, she gave me her sketchbook with all these cute drawings of all of us!” Garcia beamed holding it up. 

“Yea I was surprised. She seemed so down lately and today she was so tender. She must have told me 10 times today that I was such a good “Big Brother” and to make sure to always keep that going, to promise her I would never stop that” Morgan smiled thinking about how it was the first time he had seen her smile in a couple of weeks. 

Spencer’s brow furrowed listening to the team talk. Her favorite book, her sketchbook, Don’t change promises…

Getting out of the car at the restaurant he walked up to the other team members and stopped them before they walked inside, “Did Jamie do anything special or give you anything today? She gave me her favorite book and morgan and Penelope had similar things” 

“Actually yea, she gave me a copy of my first book with handwritten notes written in the margins, I thought it was a bit odd but she can be a little odd like you boy genius” Rossi teased. 

Spencer blew right past that comment looking at JJ, Emily, and Hotch, “and you guys?” 

“JJ and I got a picture for our desks of the three of us from one of our girls nights, I think Garcia took the picture, right,” Emily said looking at Reid confused, and then at JJ who’s face started to make the same concerned look at Spencer’s. 

“I didn’t get time to talk with her today, but she left me this,” Aaron pulled an unopened card out from his suit jacket that said to Dad on the envelope. 

“Give me the keys. Morgan, give me your car keys right now” Spencer didn’t wait to take them from his hand and running out to the car. 

“Spencer, come on man, what’s going on?!” 

JJ’s face looked deathly pale, “She was saying goodbye. She was saying goodbye and we missed it” 

Spencer was speeding down the street dialing Jamie’s phone, frustrated every time her voicemail chimed on instead of her actual voice. 

“Come on, pick up, pick up,” 

“Hi, you have reached the voicemail for Dr. Jamie Daniels I can’t come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the tone” 

“Dammit!” 

Spencer weaved in and out of traffic and double-parked the car outside of her apartment complex. He ran up the stairs and threw the door open. On the kitchen counter was a notepad with a short note scribbled onto it. Spencer looked for Jamie finding her in her room laying on the bed with her wrists slashed open in long vertical cuts. 

“No, No, no! Love, please!” Spencer wrapped each of his large hands around Jamie’s wrists and leaned his full weight on them. 

Jamie’s eyes fluttered open, “Let me go Spence…If you love me let me go”  
“No! I am not going to let you die!” Spencer felt tears falling down his cheeks. He was panicking. If he let go of her wrists to call for help she would bleed out, but if he just stayed like this he was going to lose her anyway. 

“What do I do …. Oh, God, Jamie… What do I do?!” 

Jamie’s eyes started to flutter shut again. “I love you…” 

Spencer shook his head clearing his mind of the horrible scene that played out in his mind and ran after Jamie. He took the stairs two at a time and met her at the bottom floor of the office just as the elevator opened. 

Panting Spencer smiled seeing Jamie and opened his arms for her to find her way into a big warm hug. 

“Love, I love you okay? I love you so much that I would be devastated if anything happened to you and I know you have been hurting. I know you needed some space but please let me blow off dinner with everyone. I just want to spend tonight with you snuggled in my arm? Please” 

Jamie’s eyes blinked away tears keeping her face buried in his chest. She nodded her head slowly.

“Thank you” she whimpered softly into her chest. 

“For what love?” 

“For coming after me. Maybe we can talk tonight… about what happened and about what I’ve been thinking?” 

“I’ve got all night and the rest of our lives to listen to you talk about anything you want. I love you.” 

Spencer kissed her forehead and lead her out to his car.


End file.
